Back in Action
by ElementalCorvus
Summary: After Losing Izzy, Don was lost, but with the help of his family and friends, he has returned to active duty within NCIS and International Rescue. Set during the six months between returning home from the family farm in Kansas and the cliffhanger at the end of Return to Tracy Island. Will Don find the courage to find love elsewhere? And did the Anarchist threat end with the raid?
1. Chapter 1: New Orleans Calling

**Authors Note: I am back with a slight change of plans. While I struggle moving Before the Storm and the original sequel along, I had the idea to do this story. This Fanfic is set during the six month time-jump from when the family head back to the island from the farm and before the cliffhanger at the end of Return to Tracy Island, which will be the start of the following installment. The reason this is called Back in Action is because this fic will show a bit more action then first fic. More Rescues, more cases, more drama.**

 **Enjoy the new update. Please read and review, it will help me improve my writing.**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Orleans Calling

* * *

Don would be stood on a balcony overlooking the south of the island. He would smile as he holds his bottle of cider in one hand while leaning on the railing. Scott would walk next to him with a bottle of beer. Don would look to his older brother.

"Still taken by the view each night aren't you Donnie" Scott would say smirking

"Always will be, standing out here, seeing the scenery, the peace. It reminds me that with everything we do, we always have a safe haven"

"That we do little brother, that we do."

They would tap their bottles together before taking a sip each. After a brief silence, Don's phone would start to ring in his pocket. "And the peace is broken" Don would say smirking as he pulls out his phone. Answering it he would put it to his ear. "Director Vance what can I do for you?"

Scott would raise an eyebrow looking at Don. "Yes sir, I will head over in the morning" Don would put his phone away as Scott goes to speak.

"They need your hand with a case?"

"Kinda, there has been a bit of a backlash after the Anarchist take down"

"But that happened 3 months ago"

"Yeah but someone has started stirring the pot and causing NCIS problems" Both of that com watches would beep. Both would open the channel.

"Boys you are needed in the living room" Jeff would say over the watches.

"FAB Dad, on our way" Scott would say as the two head down towards the living room.

* * *

After sitting in the lounge with the rest of their brothers, Jeff would turn on the tv to show news footage of a hooded person, with a mask over their face, speaking in front of a picture of LA, the voice of the person speaking would be modulated to sound different.

"NCIS have arrested and incarcerated innocent people. All because they had an idea there was a group called the anarchists working to take over the world. People of LA this happened in OUR city. We need to rise up and protest this injustice!" the video would stop as the female anchor would speak.

"Whoever is behind this took over every broadcasting signal in the city. NCIS have yet to respond to this." Don would turn off the tv looking worried.

"I will run voice recognition to see if we can get a match" John would state as he goes to stand up.

"It won't work, whoever is behind the mask, was using a voice modulator" Don would say

"Are you certain?" Jeff would ask looking to Don.

"Very, there was a little interference in between sentences where they were breathing, sounded a lot deeper than it should have"

"Damn it" John would say "What do we do now?"

"Carry on as normal, respond to rescues. I've been called to LA to help deal with the situation; however I didn't know it was this bad"

"You sure it's a good idea for you to get involved?" Alan would ask looking to Don.

"I know the evidence inside and out"

"But whoever this is might look deeper into this, find out about Izzy, and make it sound like you are biased due to her death" Scott would say

"Then I will deal with that as well" Don would say looking at his family "Listen, I know I told Vance I would head over tomorrow, however I'm going to go now, before the situation gets worse"

"Understood Son, just be careful out there"

"Always" Don would say smiling before heading towards the office.

After getting into his jumpsuit and docking into the controls of Six, Don would head over to LA. Placing six on autopilot to NCIS while cloaked, he would dial Vance, Pride, Gibbs and Hetty.

"Don I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow?" Vance would say looking at Don.

"We saw the video on the news Leon, I decided to head over before the situation gets any worse"

"Good Idea" Gibbs would say "We are about to head over ourselves to help"

"Same here kid" Pride would say

"I will make it easier for you both; I will head to New Orleans first and then head to DC to get the teams, the sooner we are all together in LA, the better"

"Very well, I will see you three and the others later" Hetty would say as Don sits down at the console changing the course of Six to New Orleans. Jeff would soon appear on the screen after Don presses a few buttons on the console.

"What can I do for you son?"

"Just checking in, my ETA has been altered"

"How?"

"Picking up Pride, Gibbs and their teams before heading over to LA"

"All hands on deck?"

"We are all involved. I will contact Colonel Casey shortly as well as MI6 Director Lance"

"Good idea, anything you need us to do?"

"Be ready to move in case things go south. If an incident happens and civilians get trapped we will need International Rescue. I've got the Firefly and Bulldozer in the pod on Six, get the mole, Thunderbird 4 and anything else you think we might need on Two"

"FAB Son, we will be ready"

* * *

Don would land his Thunderbird on the roof of the New Orleans base. Leaving the ship cloaked, he would exit the bird and enter through the roof entrance. Walking down the stairs he would smile as he hears the team discussing something while waiting.

"Hey dad?" Laurel would ask walking out of the kitchen, "How long are you going to be in LA for?"

"As long as it takes sweetheart" Pride would say hugging her "Unlike Don to be late"

"Yeah, that hasn't happened yet Dwayne" Don would say smirking from the stairs.

"Good to see you kid, how ya holding up?"

"I'm doing good" Don would say before Laurel hugs him "Missed you too Laurel. How's Louisiana?"

"Good, already chose a major in Music" Laurel would reply. Don would smirk looking at Pride.

"Takes after her father" Don would reply before turning to the others.

"Like you take after your mother with your music" Pride would say making Don smile again. "Say, we don't need to leave just yet, you are earlier than planned and if need be we can use the new feature in Six to get to DC faster and then to LA. So how about you two do what you do best?"

"Dad we can't" Laurel would say

"Come on, you know you both want to" Merri would say smirking

"We really don't have a choice do we?" Don would say as the others shake their head. "Laurel?"

"Fine" She would say smiling. She would lean in to whisper in Don's ear. Don would grin as she pulls away before giving her a single nod.

Don would sit down selecting a song on his phone. Shortly after the tune would start playing, Laurel would begin singing (Laurel – Bold, Don – Italics, Both – Bold & Italics)

 **"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time"**

 **"It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now"**

While singing Laurel would step slightly closer to Don. Don would stand up as he joins in while singing.

" _Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time"_

Don and Laurel would circle each other while Don sings

" _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now"_

They would stand face to face with their noses inches apart.

 **" _Whoa whoa  
Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all"_**

They would break apart from each other as they continue.

 **"It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
** _And I said I wouldn't call  
But I'm a little drunk and I need you now_ _ **  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now"**_

They would circle each other again getting closer each step.

 _ **"I just need you now  
Ooh, baby, I need you now"**_

Once again the two would be standing close with their noses inches apart, they would be looking in each other's eyes, not breaking their gazes. As the music stops they would break away as the others clap. Don would hug Laurel before turning to the others.

"That was amazing" Sonja would say as the two re-join the group.

"Right we need to get going" LaSalle would say looking at the time "Gibbs will kill us if we are later then we said"

"He wouldn't kill us" Don would state "He would just slap the back of my head really hard as I was the one in charge of keeping on time"

"Well, I wouldn't want to be the reason for you to get Gibbs' slapped" Laurel would say hugging Don "It was really good to see you"

Don would return the hug smiling "It was good to see you to Laurel, I promise not to leave it so long next time.

"I will hold you to that Don"

"I know you will, stay safe"

Pride would pull Laurel into a hug "Let me know as soon as you get home ok?"

"Will do dad. Good luck out there"

"Thanks kiddo. I will see you in a few days"

* * *

After grabbing their stuff, Don, Pride, Merri, LaSalle and Sonja would head into Thunderbird Six. Don would allow the team to relax in the area designed to hold those they rescue while he heads to the controls. LaSalle would strap in next to Don as Six takes off towards DC.

"Penny for your thoughts Chris?"

"You and Laurel seemed pretty close back there"

"What do you mean?" Don would look away from LaSalle to the readings to his left

"Come on, the fact you two kept getting closer together. The end when you were face to face you held eye contact for a while."

Don would still look away from LaSalle as his cheeks turn red.

"I know you are still in love with Izzy and you will never forget her or lose your love for her. But I can see you have feelings for Laurel" Chris would say, Don would look at him surprised

"I saw it to kid" Pride would state standing in the hatch to the controls. Don would turn around slightly, putting six on auto as he did.

"Pride I"

"Don't deny it Don; I saw the same thing in Laurel as she looked at you. I know you are still getting over Izzy, Laurel knows that too and will wait for when you are ready, she won't push you, I won't push you"

"I will give you two some space" LaSalle would say heading towards the compartment where the others were sat.

"Ok yes I might have feelings for Laurel; I am unsure at the moment how far they go. But even if I love her, I can't let her get too close to me"

"Why is that?"

"Look at what happened to Izzy, to Emma. I don't want that to happen to anyone else, anyone I love dies"

"Don, what happened to Izzy and Emma are not on you. I know you will not let anything happen to Laurel if you start dating. I know you will protect her no matter what Don. Just know that I will be behind your decision one hundred percent, just take your time and let yourself get over Izzy first."

"Thank you Pride. No matter what I will always protect Laurel, you know that"

"I know kid, now let's get to Gibbs before he has a meltdown" Pride would state as Don straps back into his seat, Pride would take the remaining seat at the controls.


	2. Chapter 2: The Backlash Begins

**Author's Note: Update time. Earlier then planned due to it the holidays. Not much for me to say this week however I might post a oneshot of the Tracy Family at Christmas when they were younger in the comings days. Happy Holidays.**

 **Please read and review, any criticism is taken as it helps me improve as a writer.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Backlash Begins.

* * *

"Strap in guys" Don would say over the speakers that are linked to the back of the bird. "We are about to land at NCIS"

"All strapped in back here Don" Merri would say back to them.

After bringing Thunderbird Six down on the roof of the Naval base in DC, Don would unstrap from the chair heading towards the ramp "Stay here, shouldn't be long"

Don would again use the roof entrance, that was added for him to land Six and to be able to enter the base. After making his way down the stairs, he would stand on the walkway overlooking the bullpen. "GRAB YOUR GEAR" he would shout as Ellie, Tony, Ziva, McGee and Gibbs would jump at their desks. Don would laugh a little before smirking at them. Watching the DC team grab their stuff Don would wait.

Within seconds they would be walking past him towards the stairs. Gibbs would stop before slapping Don on the back of the head. Jumping at the shock, Don would rub his head "Why?"

"You're late" Gibbs would say

"Only by a minute"

"Still late Tracy"

"Detour due to a storm over Tennessee"

"Well I would take the slap back, but I feel like there is something else that would require one"

"Yeah about that"

"Go on?"

"I might have feelings for Laurel"

"Pride's daughter?"

"Yeah"

"If they are true, go with them, Izzy wouldn't want you missing out on love. I swear you have a type, the kids of your superiors?"

"I just feel like if I let her into my life something bad would happen" Don would advert his eye contact from Gibbs

"What happened to Izzy and Emma isn't on you, I know Pride would have told you, and this is why I didn't take the slap back"

Don would smirk at the last comment before looking worried again "Gibbs, I hope you aren't upset that I might be moving on from Izzy"

"Don, look at me" Don would turn to look at Gibbs, who would place a hand on the young man's shoulder "I know how it feels to be in your shoes, but you can't keep hold of the past, you need to move on, remember Izzy but please move on"

"I will do Gibbs, I will" Don would say smiling before his phone rings. Pulling it out he would answer it "G? What's wrong?" Don would look alarmed "WHAT? We are on our way, I will push Six to the max and be there under 20 minutes"

Don would pocket his phone before turning to Gibbs "What's happened?"

"The situation got a lot worse, there's been an incident at a hotel, and people are trapped"

"Damn it, let's move" Gibbs and Don would rush on board six surprising the others.

"Strap in" Don would say moving towards the controls followed by Gibbs and Pride. Don would flick a few switches before making sure the teams are strapped in. After taking off he would contact Jeff. "International Rescue we have a situation"

"What's the situation Don?" John would say answering instead of Jeff

"There's been an incident at a hotel in LA, multiple civilians trapped in the building"

"I will get the others and we will all be on our way to help" John would state "Stay safe little brother"

"Always John" Don would say smiling.

After flying for 20 minutes, Don would land Six in the secure area before heading to NCIS LA. "OK LISTEN UP" Don would shout "International Rescue are on the way to the hotel as we speak, We will meet them there and help with anyone that is injured, we are to be ready for anything. I will go into the building to assess the situation and find out what caused the explosion"

"You are not going in there alone D" Sam would say stepping forward.

"I am not putting any of you in harm's way" Don would state "Plus I won't be alone, my family will be in there rescuing civilians, if I get injured or something happens they will get me out"

"Fine, but I am not happy about it" Hetty would state "Get a move on all of you, Myself, Eric and Nell will oversee everything from here, all of you stay safe"

The three teams would head out towards the hotel.

* * *

Once arriving at the hotel, Don would get out of the car looking at the mess the explosion had caused. The surrounding buildings damaged by the explosion, flames pouring out of the side of the hotel. Fire Crews and paramedics would be on scene already treating those injured who weren't trapped.

"Ok, LA team take the back of the building, DC Team the left, New Orleans the right, LAPD Will take the front of the building." While the others would be wearing their bullet proof vests, Don wouldn't be wearing his, he would pocket his badge as well as hiding his gun in his jacket.

"Don I don't like you going in there without Kevlar" Pride would state

"I'll be fine" Don would state looking at all the teams before making his way towards the entrance, he would put his IR earpiece in, activating it. "How far out are you guys?"

"5 minutes Don" Scott would state "Dropping Dad, Al and Fermat off to get Six"

"I was about to suggest that, focus on the surrounding buildings first, I will assess the situation in here" Don would state looking around as he walks slowly up the stairs.

"Be safe Don" John would say

"Always, I'm going silent, I will still be able to hear you all" Don would reply switching the coms to receiving only.

As he heads onto the first floor, Don would hear gunshots in the distance. Spinning around to the screams, another set of gunshots would go off on the other side.

Putting in his earpiece he would hold is coms mic closer, whispering he would sneak around, while turning his IR earpiece on again. "Shots fired in two locations, this has turned into an active shooting, International Rescue are advised to remain outside of the hotel until we give the all clear"

"Agent Tracy I order you to get out of there" Hetty would state

"No can do, there are two shooters, one on the east side of the hotel, one on the west"

"Don get out of there" Jeff would say over the coms in a stern tone, turning off his mic to NCIS he would speak solely to his family.

"John how many people are in this hotel?"

"32 in total not including yourself, 16 on each side, all have been rounded up to two areas of the hotel."

"Damn it"

"Don, another heat signature is closing in on you"

Don would turn round pulling out his gun from his jacket pocket, he would aim at the person closing in. "Alexis what the hell"

"Take the east, I got the west"

"I told you to stay out there"

"And I decided not to, Don, you are my family, not by work. You have been there for me throughout everything, especially since I started dating Gordon"

"FAB, take the west, stay on coms, IR switching back"

"FAB Don stay safe" John would state

"NCIS, Alexis is taking the west, I'm taking the east"

"Be careful both of you" Pride would state

* * *

While Alexis heads to the west of the hotel, Don would continue on the original path he had chosen, Don would crouch on the balcony overlooking the room where the hostages were held, the lone gunman would be pacing the room as a gunshot goes off in the distance.

"Target is down, extracting Civilians now"

"International rescue and paramedics are waiting outside Alexis, get them out and then go help Don" Eric would say

"Will do"

The remaining gunman would of heard the gunshot, stepping towards the stairs Don would be prepared to take the gunman out. After a few minutes of waiting Don would move closer to the stairs he thought the gunman would be coming up, seeing the gunman not on the stairs Don would stiffen as a gun clicks at the back of his head.

"You shouldn't have come here" The gunman would say "Get up, hands in the air"

Don would slowly get up from his crouch, holding his hands in the air the gunman would take his gun "Who else is with you?"

"No one"

"Someone has to be here, as my friend on the other side wasn't responding so I assume he has been taken out.

"Just like you will be" Alexis would say shooting the second gunman point blank. The gunman would drop to the floor; Don would turn around smirking as he picks up his gun from the gunman.

"Perfect timing"

"Always, John alerted me to you having a gun aimed at you"

"Cheers Spacecase" Don would say

"No worries brother" John would say over the coms

"Ok, let's get these civilians out of here" Don would state as he and Alexis start helping people out. "I will meet you outside" Don would say looking to Alexis

"Don't be long"

As Alexis leaves with the civilians, Don would remain in the room looking around. "Don everything ok, you haven't left with the others?"

"Something doesn't feel right"

"What do you mean?"

"This was too easy, John scan the building"

"Already on it" John would say "Shit, you're right, Don get out of there, there's a second bomb about to go off"

Don would start to run up the stairs towards the entrance of the hotel. As he enters the lobby the bomb would explode, the ceiling in front of the doors would collapse, blocking the exit.

Don would stop as he turns around to another explosion. "DON" His family would yell through the coms, hoping to get a response. He would close his eyes getting ready for the impact, however nothing would hit. Opening his eyes he would see the debris and flames flow around him. Turning to where light was coming through, he would see a silhouette of a male who would walk away.

"What the" Don would say as he blacks out.

* * *

Outside, everyone would have taken cover as the bombs exploded. Pride and Gibbs would stand up first looking at each other as International Rescue set to work to get to Don who was trapped inside.

"DON" Alexis would shout as LaSalle holds her back.

"No" Ziva would say looking shocked.

"My god" Ellie would say as Gibbs moves towards her.

Jen would arrive in an ambulance, stepping out of the back she would look at the building in shock. She would turn to Pride. "Don?" She would say

Pride would shake his head as Jen turns to where the Mole, piloted by Virgil, would be currently digging. Alan would be in the bulldozer moving debris while Gordon was in the firefly dealing with the fires.

* * *

Don would wake up in what he used to call the dreamworld. He would see a bright light at the other side as he stands up.

"Oh my darling Arrow" Lucille would say as Don turns to his mother.

"Mom?"

"Hey kiddo"

"Am i?"

"No Don you're not"

"Then why?"

"Your mind brought you here for a reason Donnie"

"What reason?"

"I don't know, but you will figure it out eventually. You need to go back Don"

"Mom, I love you"

"I love you too Arrow"

* * *

The dreamworld would fade as Don starts to hear a voice "Don, wake up for me, please you need to wake up" Don would slowly open his eyes to the bright light from around him "Oh thank god, Don can you hear me?"

"Virg?"

"Yeah bro, I'm here" Virgil would help Don sit up "What's with you and buildings collapsing on you?"

Don would chuckle, coughing a little before smirking. Gordon would soon drop next to them. "Hey Gords" Gordon would pull Don into a hug.

"Stop doing that too us"

"I'll try"

"Gordon stay with Don, I need to go grab some equipment"

"FAB Virg"

Don would watch Virgil head back up to grab his equipment, after his brother had left their view, Don would turn to Gordon looking scared.

"Gords?"

"Yeah bro?"

"I'm scared"

"What why?"

"I can't, I can't feel my legs"

Gordons face would drop as Don reveals this. "We are going to get through this, I am going to help you, like you helped me after the hydrofoil crash. But you are going to have to tell Virgil."

"Tell me what?" Virgil would say as he and Scott head down with a board and some other medical equipment.

Don would look away from his twin and older brother. "Don, you need to tell us" Scott would say looking concerned.

Don would turn back to them, tears forming in his eyes. "Virg, I can't feel my legs"

Scott would pull Don into a hug while looking at Virgil, both looking shocked and worried. Scott would then turn to Gordon who would nod his head topside. Gordon would nod before heading back up. As Gordon leaves, Virgil would begin checking over Don.

As Gordon walks back to the others, everyone else would have left apart from NCIS and International Rescue, Pride would turn around to see the look on Gordon's face. "Gordon what's wrong?" Everyone would turn to face the redheaded Tracy.

"Don said" He would waver a little bit making Jeff move towards him. "Don said he can't feel his legs" Everyone would look worried, John would pull Alan towards him as Jeff pulls Gordon into a hug "What if he can never walk again"

"We will work through it Gordon, you know that" Jeff would say

"But Don would be broken"

"At first, but we will support him no matter what. Let's get him moved back to the island so Brains can examine him further. Gordon, if this is Temporary, he will need all the help he can get, and that needs to come from you as much as it can"

"Because I've been where he is?"

"Exactly kiddo" Jeff would say as Virgil and Scott appear from the debris carrying Don on the board.


	3. Chapter 3: What Younger Brothers Are For

**Author's Note: So sorry this took a while to get out, writers block, busy period at work and a busy social life has stopped me from getting any writing done. Anyway enjoy the update, please review as it helps spur me to keep writing and if you have any ideas for what Don gets up to thrown them at me.**

 **Warning this chapter does mention and contain self-harming at some parts.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 3: What Younger Brothers Are for

* * *

Don would be in his room on Tracy island, lying in his bed, it has been a week since the incident and after 5 days in hospital, they allowed him to go home as Brains, Virgil and Jen were qualified enough to keep an eye on him and Gordon would be able to help with the physiotherapy.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Jen would be sat next to Virgil as Scott walks in "You two look worried" Scott would say looking at the two.

"Just Don, he will be able to walk again, but" Virgil would start

"He's locking us all out" Scott would say as he sat down, Virgil would nod "Yeah, from what he said happened at that point it's understandable"

"He spoke to you?" Jen would ask

"In the hospital room after you all left to pack"

* * *

(Flashback to 2 nights ago)

"Don, you have barely spoken to anyone since we got you out" Scott would say as Don looks out the window "What happened?"

Don would look to Scott, explaining what happened before he blacked out. "I came to for a couple of seconds to see something swing down, I rolled out of the way but it hit me in the back, then I just went black again"

"So you saw someone in the fire, and debris went around you? Nothing hit you until after you blacked out?"

"Exactly"

"So you think one of the other enhanced was there that day and protected you"

"Seems like it"

* * *

"I'm going to called Gibbs, get them to look into this" Jen would say heading off to Jeff's office

"But what made him shut us all out recently?" Virgil would ask looking worried.

"I don't know Virg, I just don't know"

Upstairs, Alan and Gordon would be walking past Don's room. "Gords wait, I feel like we need to try and get him to talk" Alan would state as Gordon goes to open the door.

Opening the door to Don's bedroom, Gordon would see Don holding an arrow tip towards his skin, Gordon would block Alan from seeing his, lowering his voice so Don wouldn't hear him, Gordon would look to Alan "Get Virgil"

"What why?" Alan would ask matching Gordons volume.

"Go" Gordon would say, Alan would nodding rushing towards the kitchen.

"Alan what's wrong?" Scott would say as the youngest rushes down the stairs

"Gordon asked me to get Virgil, he's in Don's room" Alan would state looking worried. Scott would pull Alan into a hug "He wouldn't tell me why"

Virgil would look to Scott as he rushes upstairs, Scott would nod, taking Alan into the living room.

* * *

As Virgil got upstairs he would hear Don sounding angry "Gordon give it back"

"What so you can cut yourself?" Gordon would reply sounding just as angry at Don.

Virgil would pull out his phone texting Jeff. 'Gordon found Don self-harming, Alan was with him but I think Gordon stopped Alan seeing what Don was doing and told him to get me'

Jeff would reply instantly 'I'll get Brains'

Virgil would put his phone away before walking into Don's room.

"Virgil, thank god, he was cutting himself with an arrow tip" Gordon would reply holding the arrow tip with blood on.

"Why start self-harming again Don?"

"AGAIN?" Gordon would ask.

"We will talk later Gordon, to everyone." Jeff would state as he, Jen and Brains walk into the room. The rumble of Thunderbird Three taking off would be heard. "I've sent Alan and Scott to get John and put Five on auto"

Virgil would tend to Don's self-imposed cuts before looking at him "You should have spoken to me or Scott, you know what we said last time still stands"

"So? This is different Virgil, I may never be able to walk again, I may never be able to fly Six ever again. I've lost Izzy and now I may have lost the ability to walk" Don would say in a cold tone.

"I knew you weren't paying attention when the doctors were speaking to us" Virgil would state making Don look confused "Don, you will be able to walk again, and you just need to start Physiotherapy with Gordon"

Don would look relieved before looking at Gordon "I'm sorry"

"Don't be, we shouldn't have left you alone here for so long"

"I shut you out"

"And we gave up easily, but when I was in this position you never gave up on me, but I gave up on you talking to anyone. For that I'm sorry" Gordon would state looking at Virgil.

* * *

A few hours later, Alan and Jeff would have gone to pick John up from Thunderbird 5 and had returned around half an hour ago. Now all the family were sitting in the living room with the NCIS Teams on the screens. Alan would look confused as to why they were all called for a meeting whereas his older brothers and father knew.

"Thank you all for gathering in such short notice" Jeff would say to the NCIS teams.

"Not a problem Jeff, when you said it was about Don I think Gibbs and Pride can agree we would always answer the calls" Hetty would say.

"As some of you are aware, 12 years ago, after blaming himself for his mothers death, Don started to harm himself by cutting his arms with an arrow tip. Virgil found him in the process at one point and stopped him and informed Scott. And after I had put so much time and focus on work, it is what got me back on track in taking care of my boys.

We talked Don out of self-harming again however, due to the incident and with him unable to walk he had started to lock us out of his life again. Earlier this morning, Gordon found Don self-harming, after stopping Alan from seeing Don as he was, he sent Alan to get Virgil who messaged me"

Alan would look shocked while John would be looking at Don. "Don why do this again" John asked.

"You knew?" Scott would say quietly

John would nod to the question, "I put two and two together after I saw Grandma with an arrow tip with dried blood on it"

"I thought I wasn't going to be able to walk again" Don would say looking at John.

"Virgil told him what the Doctor's had said as he knew Don wasn't paying attention the day he got discharged" Jeff would explain.

"From tomorrow, Don will start physiotherapy with Gordon in the pool and hopefully with the accelerated healing, Don will start being able to walk properly again." Virgil would state

Gibbs would look at his phone that would have pinged, "Sorry guys, we need to deal with this case we got a lead" Gibbs would say before looking at Don "Remember Tracy, we are here for you to talk to if you need it"

"I know Gibbs, thank you" Don would say before the NCIS team based in DC would sign off.

"We gotta go to kid" Pride would say "Keep us up to date will ya"

"Will go Pride" Don would state smiling as the NCIS New Orleans team sign off.

"Get back on your feet soon Agent Tracy, we need you back in the game with the news of more enhanced being out there"

"Will do Hetty, keep me informed I will try to help as much as I can from this side" Don would state before the final NCIS team sign off.

"Don?" Alan would ask his voice quiet.

"Yeah Sprout"

"Please don't harm yourself"

Don would frown seeing Alan with worry in his eyes, he would pull his youngest brother into a hug "I promise Al, no more harming myself"

"We will hold you to that mister" Ruth would say from her seat

"I know you will" Don would say with a smile.

* * *

Two weeks after starting Physio Gordon and Scott would help Don into the pool.

"How does it feel Don?" Gordon would ask

"Cold, I feel the water on my legs" Don would grin at this, so would his brothers.

Gordon and Scott would support Don in walking the length of the pool. "Take it easy Don" Scott would say as Don loses his footing.

"Yeah, Yeah" Don would say "I need to make a call in my room"

Scott and Gordon would look at each other with worry. "Sure Don" Gordon would say as they turn him around towards the steps. Scott would get out of the pool first with Virgil coming out to help get Don out of the pool. After drying off, Don would be helped into his wheelchair.

Virgil would go to help him but Don would wheel himself up the temporary ramp and towards his room.

Virgil would turn to Gordon and Scott with worry. "What was that about?"

"I think he's getting frustrated with how his recovery is going" Gordon would say "Like I did after my accident"

"What do we do?"

"I'll go talk to him" Scott would say, before he could move towards the villa, Gordon would put his hand on his chest.

"Let me talk to him" Gordon would say heading inside after drying off

* * *

Don would be sat in his room at his desk as Gordon knocked on the door. "What?" Don would say turning to the door.

Gordon would slowly open the door before stepping inside, closing the door behind him. "Hey Don"

"Don't start"

"I'm not gonna"

"Then why are you here?"

"To see how you are doing" Gordon would say sitting on Don's bed.

"What can I say Gords, I start to make progress, and then go back. I feel like I'm not getting any better" Don would say, his eyes starting to get damp.

"But you are Don, you only slip up every now and then, remember when I had the hydrofoil accident?"

Don would shudder at the thought, seeing his immediate younger brother lying in a coma on a WASP hospital bed was something he didn't want to think about. But that was the past and Gordon pulled through.

Don would nod looking at Gordon

"And remember how I was after starting physio? I pushed you all away, but who set me straight?"

"Me" Don would say

"Exactly, and do you remember what you said to me then?"

"I said, Gordon I know its hard right now, but look at it this way, you are taking ten steps forward but only one small step back. You have five brothers looking out for you as well as Dad and Grandma. We love you and will help you no matter what."

"And then you said that I shouldn't push myself down after slipping up and not to push you away, the only thing stopping me from getting better . It pained you all to see me like that, but I pulled through, so can you."

Don would smile at Gordon "Is this your way of telling me to take my own advice?"

"Maybe" Gordon would say as he grins. Don would start to slowly rise from his wheelchair. Placing his left foot on the ground, he would slowly place his right foot next to it. After a few seconds he would gradually stand up before taking a shaky step towards Gordon unaided.

"Don!" Gordon exclaimed with a smile on his face.

Don would be grinning before pulling Gordon into a hug. "Bit shaky on the legs, but thank you Gordon"

"No worries, just the same advice you gave me"

"Who knew I was smart"

"Oh shut up" Gordon would say patting Don on the back. "Shall we go give our father and big brothers a heart attack?"

"Sure" Don would say with a devilish grin that matched Gordons.

* * *

A few minutes later, Don would be in his wheelchair, in the elevator heading down with Gordon at his side. Opening into a hallway, Don would wheel himself towards the kitchen, he could hear Scott, John and Virgil talking to Jeff.

"So Gordon is currently talking to him?" Jeff would ask

"Yeah, said he owed him this" Scott would say "Whatever that means"

"Don was the one who spoke to Gordon when he was at his lowest point during his recovery" John would start

"And convinced Gordon to keep talking to us and carry on his physio" Virgil finished

"So he owes it to Don to not let him stop" Scott would figure out.

Without expecting it the four occupants in the kitchen would jump as Don 'falls' from his wheelchair and slides across the tiled floor

"DON" Virgil would yell starting to make his way towards him. He would bend down to help Don up, however Don would hold his hand to stop Virgil. The four would look to each other confused while Gordon stands in the hallway watching.

Slowly, Don would push himself up of the ground so he was sitting on the floor instead of lying unfashionably on the floor.

Scott would go to help him only to be stopped the same way as Virgil was.

Steadily, Don would take hold of the counter he was next to and would slowly pull himself to his feet, shocking his father and three brothers.

"Don…" Jeff would start before a smile crept on his face as Don stakes a shaky step towards Virgil

"Don you're.." Virgil would begin before pulling Don into a hug

"I know Virg, I know" Don would say with a smile.

"Don you nearly gave us a heart attack" Jeff would exclaim before hugging his son.

John and Scott would soon join the hug before they hear Gordon laughing in the hallway.

"GORDON" Scott would shout making Gordon appear in the kitchen. "You knew?"

"It happened in his room before we came down"

"So you planned to give us a heart attack?" John would question only getting a devilish grin from Don and Gordon.

Alan would rush into the kitchen as the others finishing hugging Don. "What's going on?" Alan would ask. Smiling Scott, John and Virgil would move out of the way so Alan could see Don standing on his own free will.

Alan would smile as Don takes a step to the youngest Tracy. Alan would soon step forward and hugs Don "Don, this is amazing"

"I know kiddo" Don would say smiling. "Shall we call NCIS?"

* * *

After moving to the lounge and surprising the remaining Island residents. Don would be stood in front of three monitors, at once they would all turn answer and before him were the NCIS teams.

They would all be sitting in the meeting room chairs before standing up at seeing Don, standing in the middle of their screens.

"Don, you're.. That's amazing" Ziva would exclaim

"Good to see you on your feet Kid" Pride would say with a smile

"Thanks Pride" Don would say winking at his mentor

"When did this happen?" Gibbs would ask looking at Don

"About 20 minutes ago in my room" Don would start to explain what happened to the three teams

"So Gordon had good advice?" Sam would ask "That is a surprise"

"HEY" Gordon would yell from the sofa making everyone laugh

"Well really it was Don's advice to him when he needed it and he knew Don needed to hear it again" LaSalle would state

"So Don's advice" Sam would say

"I know, irony at its finest, but Gordon does have some good advice, sometimes"

"Thank you"

"When do you think you will head over to help track this enhanced?" Vance would ask looking concerned

"I will be back next month, to give me chance to get used to walking and to be spending time with my family when I'm not depressed."

"Understood, we all need to get going as we have cases to solve" Vance would state "See you next month Don"

"Will do Vance, see you all later"

As the three teams sign off, Don would look strained, Virgil would stand and help Don sit down.

"So what now?" Don would ask

"You rest, and we will talk about your return to the field in the afternoon tomorrow" Jeff would imply with his commander voice, "All of you, get some rest" looking at each of his sons, they would all nod. Virgil and Jen would support Don to his room.


End file.
